


Just Another Word For...

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Appreciation Society, Sappy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: "I knew you'd come," he says and shrugs.





	Just Another Word For...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [cap-ironman Bingo card prompt “mutual appreciation society”](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/592212.html)

"How do you do it, Cap?" Tony pulls off his helmet to look at him with an awed expression that Steve has seen a hundred times before. "You didn't even flinch, Cap? That must have been painful!"

Tony’s talking about the bad guy of the week - Asgardian and _big_ and a fucking warlock on top of it - putting Steve through an excruciating magical torture, holding him suspended mid-air above the city with strands of magic until he had realized he wouldn't get anything from Steve. 

"I knew you'd come," he says and shrugs. He’s been through worse.

"Yeah," Tony says, grinning. "The Avengers look out for each other. I still would have thought someone less brave would have flinched at being dropped like that."

Perhaps. But Tony caught him, mid-fall. Steve grins. "You came," he says. "I knew you'd catch me, Shellhead."

Surprised Tony stares at him. "That's a lot of trust to put in me, Steve," he says quietly. 

"It is," he agrees. “But I know you trust me too.” 

He watches Tony flush a bit and Steve kisses Tony squarely on the lips, quite unconcerned right now about who might catch them. 

Trust, after all, is just another word for love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176489479714/just-another-word-for-navaan-marvel-616) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/617963.html).


End file.
